A mother love The ruler of the world
by sesshomarunaraku
Summary: this is a story about Sesshomaru's mother and how she met the taiyoukai Inutaisho


A mother's love; The Ruler of the world.

Disclaimer; I don't own Inu-yasha

**I decided to tell you why is Sesshomaru so powerful, how HE was born, became the ruler of the world, and how the jewel….read to find out more.**

**Please read it, this chapter is important for the future chapters. A also I want to write how Inutaisho and Inuyasha's mother. What do you think should I write it?**

**I hope you like it.**

A long, long time ago, before the apparition of man on the planet, when only the youkai existed were on planet, a great evil appeared and pretended the youkai to worship him like a god. The youkai were very proud and refused, and so a great battle began. The war went on for centuries, the youkai (demons) were very strong, but they didn't stand a chance, they were losing and they know it.

There was only one chance: they heard that on a little island lived an all powerful goddess, but they didn't knew that she was mated whit a demon and had a child.

On the island before the evil entity:

One day, the goddess was walking through the forest, when she heard a low weak hiss, her hearing was better a million times then that of a youkai, and she decided to investigate.

In a clearing, there was a hot spring; giant trees surrounded it from all sides, it was a magic place, what puzzled her was that the water was not crystal clear, but a bit red, and then he saw him.

Being a goddess, she had the power to hide her presence, so she could come a little closer to him. "HIM " was a youkai whist deep in the spring (I Iike better this word don' be man if I use both), and what a youkai too; tall and fair, with silver hair like liquid moonlight, tied in high pony tail, his eyes were closed, on his cheeks was a single bleu line, that meant that he was a taiyoukai.

But something was wrong he wasn't moving, he was unconscious and then she smelled and saw why, there were 4 large holes filled with poison in his bare chest, blood was flowing freely from them, above the wounds there was a bloody rag.

"He tried to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds."

She didn't knew what to do until she heard him moan, yes she will help him. She pull him out of the spring onto the shore. He began to struggle weakly and managed to form a few words, before he fall limp.

He could fell someone or something pulling him out of the spring, by the scent he couldn't tell if it was male or female, no not again, he tried to escape but he felt his power leaving him, he then tried to beg not to….

"Nnnno….. stop…. don't…. no…."

She formed a cloud at her feet and around his body, and took to the sky. From above, not far away from the spring, she saw a field full of several dead bodies, torn to pieces, there were at lest 200, and of different kinds, snakes, bobcats, woofs, spiders…and so on.

"What happened here?" she looked down at here feet. "Maybe you could tell me?"

At her secret refuge, after putting him on the bed, she cleaned and healed the wounds but even so, the youkai lost a lot of blood and it will be weak for a few days, there was something else strange about this youkai.

"Your body is so hot, maybe because of the poison but your scent is so different."

Captivated by the scent she kissed him gently, in that moment he woke up, a beautiful female whit long dark hair was kissing him. She saw him open his eyes and tried to pull away, but his hands hold her in place as he kissed her deeply. She tried to pull away a second time, he begged her, he really begged her.

"PLEASE, please don't go I need you, I need you so much, please stay!"

And he kissed her again, she melted at his touch, and then they….(well we all know how babies appear, at lest I hope you know , but if you want, I can describe this scene in future chapters, just say if you want to).

The morning found them naked in each other arms, the goddess was the first to awake, why is she naked, she looked at the male holding her tightly, she remember last night and blushed. She wanted to leave his embrace, he wouldn't let go, she looked at him and saw that he was no longer sleeping, he was smiling, made her become as red as an apple (you a red, red apple).She was ready to give him a piece of her mind when, he spoke giving her a look full of love..

"Good morning, beautiful thing. Did you sleep well?"

'He has such a deep voice…. What beautiful? Nobody ever called me beautiful.' she thought 'WHAT SLEEP BUT…BUT LAST NIGHT WE DIDN'T SLEEP…. WE….'

"YOU… YOU…!"

"Calm down, my wonderful mate."

"I… I AM NOT YOUR MATE!" She said breaking free from his embrace and getting of the bed.

"Of course, you are. Don't you remember?"

"You…you bite me…you…"

"Yes, but you bite me back, meaning that you accepted me as you mate…"

"I didn't bite you!"

"Yes, you did. See for your self." He moved his head exposing his neck and reviling a bite mark.

The goddess began to cry.

"No…no…I couldn't…I…don't even know your name."

"Inutaisho."

"No…no…that isn't what I wanted to say, I don't know you."

"You will, in time. You better calm down, your sadness might affect our pup."

"Our…our pup."

"Yes, I am a dog demon, which makes my children pups."

"I…I…am pre-pre-pregnant……" and she fainted.

"Yes, you…."

Inutaisho quickly caught her before, she hit the ground.

"This is going to be a long day."

Later, that day, at dinner.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"You are welcome, Inutaisho. You are a taiyoukai, right?"

"Yes. I am the taiyoukai of the Western Lands."

"Then tell, me how did you get hurt and in that spring, where I found you? On our way here there was a field with a lot of dead bodies, did you had anything to do whit it? And you smelled funny…and you…"

"Easy, easy let me answer first. You see, it wasn't a coincidence the dead bodies, my wounds and my smell. I was in heat, and my scent attracted all the youkai from that area and the areas around, male and female."

"Male?"

"Yes, I am a very rare kind of youkai, go into heat every hundred years and I…I can carry pups."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I can become pregnant. During me hate I become very vulnerable, I can't defend my self very well and because I have never mated with anyone…."

"You mean, you were a virgin till last night?"

Now Inutaisho blushed.

"Yes well…because of that….my scent….is very seducing. They, the youkai wanted…wanted to take me by force….and I had to defend myself…I…"

"And they knew that?"

"What?"

"That, you can carry pups? That is why they… "

"No, but a great percent of the youkai don't care if it is a male or female, if the person is willing on not. They just take it; they only care about their pleasure."

"You mean, they wanted to rape you?"

"Yes, and not one, all of them wanted me…I fought them….but after I killed almost all of them, an octopus youkai sent 4 tentacles through my chest. I kill to it and a managed to drag myself where you found me. I tried to clean my wound and stop the bleeding with a rag that was once my kimono but the minute I touch the wound I let out a low hiss and I lost my conscious…"

"That is why you struggled when you pulled you out of the spring? And those words…you thought that…"

"That you were one of them? Yes. By the way, are you filling better?"

"What? Why?"

"I wouldn't want you to faint again."

"I don't faint so easy…"

"No? Only, this morning. "

"That was different. I am a GODDESS, and usually don't faint."

Inutaisho quickly sat up.

"You…you…are a GODDESS…and…I…you…we…" that was all Inutaisho managed to say before he fell under the table.

The goddess took a drink form the glass of nectar in her hand and said:

"Usually I don't faint but it seams you do." 'Revenge is so sweet.' She thought.

And this was day one, and how Sesshoumaru's parents met.

After 3 months, she gave birth to Sesshomaru, and lived in peace whit her mate for a few hundreds of years on the remote and protected islands of Japan, in the mean time the war went on.

After a disparate search the ambassadors of the youkai, finally found the island, and begged for her help. She thought at her child and said that she will help but only if the youkai will let her in peace after that.

The fight went on for months, she put a barrier around the battle field that her mate couldn't break and Sesshoumaru was to young to control his power. She didn't want them to get hurt.

She might had won if the entity hadn't convince a few hundreds of thousands youkai to join it. In the end the entity managed to hurt her even thou she was a goddess, as entity and the youkai moved in for the kill Inutaisho tried desperately to break the barrier. Sesshomaru watched his mother getting hurt and felt something awaking inside of him.

The good youkai watching this sadly said:

"That is how dyes, our last and only chance to be free…"

Right then, they felt a great surge of energy coming from behind, they turned it was a boy with silver hair, golden eyes, and marking on his face, 2 twin stripes on his cheeks, but what was unusual was the dark bleu crescent moon on his forehead, wave after wave of tremendous power was coming from his body.

His power was enormous, greater then the power of the goddess, all stop, Inutaisho, the evil youkai even the entity. His power a holly one but in the sometime demonic, pure uncorrupted primordial power, his body was now a living torch, bleu, white, green, red and black flames surrounded his body, and with a scream he freed his power in the form of a gigantic wave.

"MOTHER!"

Nothing happen to Inutaisho and the good youkai as the wave hit them. The wave destroyed the barrier, the evil youkai were all turned to ashes, the entity saw the wave approaching and knew he couldn't escape it.

So it used he body of the goddess as a shield, it knew that the wave will not hurt it as long as he had the goddess, the pup wouldn't harm his own mother.

As soon as, the wave will dye out, he will kill the boy, who will probably fain because of the loss of energy, then her mate and then her, and it will rule supreme and no one will be able to stop him, but he didn't count on the goddess knowing that.

She sent to her child and to her mate a message telepathically.

"My child, my sweet beautiful child, I am so proud of you. I love you so much. Train well to have to master this power you are very special, the only one of your kind, the most powerful being in the Universe. My child, my lovely Sesshomaru. I named you well."

ATTENTION IF YOU DODN'T KNOW SESSHOMARU'S NAME MAENS: "The Killing Perfection", "Destruction of the Circle of Life" or "The End of the Circle of Life"

"Inuthaisho, my mate, my love, take good care of our child. Don't morn me, be happy. I LOVE YOU!"

The goddess gathered all her power, dazzling white light both of them consuming them, and then she saw the souls of the evil youkai, they weren't evil at all, they weren't evil at all, the entity manipulated them. They deserved a second chance, couldn't give them their old body because their, were ashes, so she build them new ones but not as strong as the body of a normal youkai, but ones more fragile and whit a short life span, she made them humans.

"You bastard our fight is not over yet and it will never be as long as you and I exist. I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY CHILD OR MY MATE! YOU WILL NEVER HURT A LIVING SOUL EVER AGAIN!"

"NO, MY LOVE, NO MIDORIKOOO! NOOOOOOO!"

That was the last thing Midoriko heard before her and the entity's soul were ripped from their bodies becoming a small white round jewel, the Jewel of the Four Souls; that dissipated in thin air, to remain hidden and for ever pure, until a greedy human found it and corrupt it.

In order to protect their bodies from greedy persons, with her last breath Midoriko, the moon goddess, built a cave around their bodies and put a barrier at the entrance. The barrier didn't allowed anyone whit an evil intention to enter, even thou their souls were no longer there, the bodies had a enormous power.

The youkai, that were present, saw all that happen and their were puzzled how could someone posses such power, a power greater then that of a god. They look at Inutaisho who now was supporting his son, after he almost passed out, they talked, put their heads together and came to a conclusion.

What if another greater evil appeared? What then? There was only one choice to have someone to protect them, to rule them, to be their lord and master, someone whit tremendous powers. So they all gathered around Inutaisho and Sesshomaru.

"What do you want hadn't you done enough?" said Inutaisho.

The youkai knelled and said "We are sorry for your loss great Inu-youkai-sama. But we must ask for something else."

"What?"

"The boy."

"WHAT!" Inutaisho grip on his son tighten.

"We need some one to rule us to be our king, to…."

"NO! You took my mate away I will not let you take my son, too."

"But…"

"NO!..." Inutaisho was interrupted by his son voice.

"I accept."

"But my son…"

"Father, will not let my mother sacrifice be in vain. I accept if you all agree to take the oath and perform the ritual of Souls."

"But…"

"This is my condition, it is not negotiable, I will never let repeat itself what happen here." 'My mother could have been alive now, if the evil youkai…of how I hate them, how I hate even now. I HATE HUMANS IT IS ALL THEIR FAULT.'

"Yes, we accept."

The ritual of Souls, sounds strange, this ritual gave Sesshomaru the power to control all the youkai souls on the planet at that moment, and the souls of the ones that will be born. If one of them wanted to go against him, he could kill it only by saying a word, which is why he was so feared.

He didn't wanted to be feared all the time so he used hid powers to erase his and his father's face from their minds, and give a decree that at every 500 years the ambassadors of the youkai all around the world are to meet him on the island where his mother lived, but they will only be able to see him, a white aura like person, not face, no smell, no anything.

Using a very powerful spell, after he mastered his powers he sealed them away, (to be broken free only if he really needed them), well not all his powers, not his youkai powers, even so, he still was strongest youkai in the world.

But an acient evil is to aweken.

**A/N: if you have any questions fill free to ask and I will answer them. This chapter is longer then my last one, but don't get used to it I don't know if I will be able write the next ones, as long as this one. PLEASE RVEIEW!**


End file.
